Take Me Home Tonight
by xxALTC10xx
Summary: Bobby Mercer and Anna Clark always had a love/hate relationship until she ended things six months ago.Now its just hate.What happend when Jack sets his eyes on you cousin who is in town for her wedding and Bobby and Anna try and keep them apart?BM/OCJM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n one year after Eveny Mercer was murdered and Jack didn't die :) first four brothers story. Hope you like. Bobby/OC and Jack/OC!**

It had been a little over one year since the four brothers had to lay their beloved mother, Evelyn, to rest. Angel had left town to do his own thing and Jeremiah and his family moved from Detroit to Saginaw to be closer to his wife's family. It was now only Bobby and Jack left in the house. Things were a little tough at first but they were getting into the swing of things. Bobby opened his own garage and hired Jack to help out. Between the two of them and a little help from the others, they were able to pay off the house and restore it to the way their mother had left it. Things were finally looking up for them.

It was just after seven pm on a Friday night. Bobby had stepped out while Jack was getting ready to close up. He had all the cars covered and was about to turn the lights off when he heard the clicking of heals behind him. "We're closed." He yelled out.

"Damn." He heard a young voice say. When he turned around he saw a young girl standing there in a long jacket, heals, and a scarf. "I was hoping to catch you guys before you closed. My car broke down and your garage was the first I found in the phone book so I had the tow truck bring me here." She said. Truth be told Jack didn't hear a word she had just said. He couldn't stop looking at her. His eyes went back and forth from her eyes, down her slim body, and back up again. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Uh, oh yeah." Jack said and wiped the grease from his hands and walked closer to her. "Jack." He said and stuck out his hand.

She looked at him for a second before smiling and doing the same, "Katie Clark." She said. "So….do you think you can help me out?" she asked and he just smirked at her, head in the gutter at first, "With the car." She said.

"Oh well….like I said we were closing…" he started but he couldn't just turn her away, "But I can take a quick look right now and get to it first thing in the morning." He told her. Normally he would say tough luck but she was too hot to turn away.

"That would be great." She smiled and they walked out of the garage.

While Jack popped the hood and was looking it over, Katie stood there with her arms wrapped around her body. "It's freezing out here."

Jack looked at her and smirked, "Well, what the hell do you expect? You're in Detroit in the winter. Where you from anyways?" he asked.

"Arkansas."

"And you drove here?" he asked. "Why the hell would you do that?" he asked.

"It was cheaper than flying." She said. "So….can you fix it?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jack said and slammed the hood. "Just needs a new battery. I can get it done first thing in the morning." He said.

"That's fine I guess." She said. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said and walked over to her. "As soon as my brother gets back we can give you a ride if you want." He said.

"Thanks but I called my cousin on the way here. She is going to pick me up."

"Oh ok then. Maybe another time." He said.

Katie smiled at him. She found herself intantly attracted to him. "I would like that."

"So you have family around here?" Jack asked

"Yeah. I am just here for the next two months. My cousin is getting married so I am here for all of that." She said.

Before Jack could ask her anything else, he saw a silver mustang drive up, "Ah shit!" he cussed when he saw a tall blond get out of the car.

"What it it?" Katie asked.

"What the hell you want?" Jack asked the girl and looked down at Katie, "Sorry, major bitch." He whispered.

"So you know Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah…Why? Do you?" he asked.

"I should. She's my cousin." Katie smiled at him. Jack felt like he just blew any chance he had with her right them. Calling her cousin a bitch wasn't the best way to get in good with her.

"Of all the places you had to come here didn't you?" Anna asked her cousin.

"It was the closest place." Katie said and hugged her cousin. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Anna said. "Ok let's get out of here before….." Anna couldn't even finish what she was saying. She looked behind Jack and saw a very familiar car pull up. A car she knew all to well. "Crap."

Jack turned around to see Bobby jump out of the car and walk over to them, "Back away slowly Jackie before she gets her germs on you." Bobby said and walked over to them.

"Oh grow up, Bobby." Anna said.

Katie just looked up at her cousin, "Wait. Bobby as in the Bobby?" she asked. She remembered Anna talking about the love of her live and it wasn't her fiancé Conner. It was Bobby Mercer.

"Aw you talk about me?" Bobby smirked.

"I just talk about how stupid you are." Anna smirked back at him, "Come on. Lets get out of here Katie." Anna said.

"Why don't you go crawl back into your sewer." Bobby said.

"Why don't you go back to hell or did the reject you too?" Anna asked.

Jack and Katie just stood between the two and watched as they went back and forth with the insults. "Should we leave?" Katie whispered to him.

"Nah, they have been doing this for months now. You get use to it." He smiled down at her.

"They seem to really hate each other now." Katie said as she looked at Bobby and Anna who were now face to face, screaming at each other.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Jack said

"Should I take my car somewhere else?"

"No don't worry about it. I can still fix it for you." Jack said. "It will be done by nine so maybe after that we can get a bite or something. I don't have much to do tomorrow. I can show you around."

"I would like that." Katie said.

"Screw you!" Anna snapped and turned around and headed back over to Katie, "Let's go."

"Yeah why don't you run back to Rickie Rich. At least maybe he can pay for some therapy for your crazy ass. Come on, Jackie." Bobby said. "I think it just got colder out here.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Katie asked.

"I'll be here." Jack said.

"Now Jack!" bobby said.

"Would you wait just a damn minute?" Jack yelled back.

"Don't let her suck you in Jack." Bobby yelled from the garage door and Jack glared at him.

"Katie, come on. He's a Mercer!" Anna yelled.

"And you're a bitch!" Bobby yelled back.

"Ok well I better go before they kill each other." Katie said. "See ya later….Jackie." she smiled and walked over to Anna's car and got in, Jack watching her every step of the way.

Once they pulled off, Jack walked back into the garage and helped Bobby close up. "Thanks a lot, man." Jack said.

"Hey, I did you a favor. If she is anything like Anna she will screw you over."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious, Jack. Stay away from her you hear me. She has trouble written all over her." Bobby said.

"Are you sure you aren't a little pissed because Anna is getting married?" Jack smiled at him.

"Don't even go there. I'm glad she found someone to put her with her ass." Bobby said and turned out the lights.

Jack knew Bobby had been on edge since he read about Anna's sudden engagement in the paper. They had only been broken up six months. Either way he was going to see Katie again. He had to have her.

***ok so that was shorter than what I wanted but I wanted to see how this was ****going to go first. As you can see Bobby and Anna have issues and isn't going to want Katie and Jack hanging out. How will this go? Please click the button and review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you three for reviewing. It means so much to me. I hope you like the chapter. Still building up but its getting there.

* * *

Anna stormed into her house and Katie wasn't far behind her. "Ahh! I can't believe the nerve of that guy! How dare he?" Anna said and tossed her scarf on the table.

"Jack seemed nice." Katie said and took off her jacket and hung it on the chair next to Anna's. "but I think I am missing part of the story here. It was less than a year ago when you were all about Bobby."

"Things change. He changed." Anna said, "Trust me when I say that you want no part of a Mercer. They will do nothing but leave you broken inside." Anna said with a sad face.

"Seems to me like you and Bobby have a little unfinished business. I mean, you do seem to be getting married really fast. You and him were together for like two years or something."

"Me and him have nothing. What's done is done and I am over him and you need to stay away from Jack." Anna said.

"He seemed nice and helpful." Katie smiled when she thought back to Jack. "Plus he is so hot."

"Yeah and he will help himself right into your pants and then leave you. Trust me. I know him." Anna said and stood there with her arms crossed, looking at her cousin. "Listen to me, you just got here and I have been doing nothing but bitching." She said and walked over and hugged her only cousin. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you are here."

"I wouldn't miss it." Katie said and pulled away, "So when do I get to meet Conner?" she asked.

"Uh well he is out of town until the wedding." Anna said.

"You mean he is not helping you with anything?" Katie asked.

"It's not really his thing. Its ok though." Anna said. To everyone else Anna and Conner had a great relationship. He was a business man who made a lot of money and everyone thought Anna was set with him. What the didn't know was that he was an abusive asshole that is forcing her to marry him. She still loved Bobby but she had to forget about him. It was for the best.

"Well, I had a long drive so I think I am going to head off to bed." Katie said. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the garage in the morning or should I call a cab?" Katie asked.

"I'll take you. I have to be at the bar at ten to restock so I'll drop you off." Anna said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Katie smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Jack got up extra early got to the garage and got started on Katie's car. It took him about ten minutes and he was done. "Thanks for waiting on me, Jackie." Bobby said as he walked into the garage.

"Sorry but I had shit I had to do." Jack said and closed the hood of the car.

"Oh yeah. You had to work on your little girlfriends car." Bobby said.

"She's not….dude I just met her." Jack said and wiped off his hands.

"Whatever. Charge her a hundred." Bobby said.

"Are you kidding me, man?" Jack asked, "It was a thirty dollar job."

"She's a Smith. We charge them extra for emotional trauma." He said.

"Oh I get it." Jack smiled, "This is about Anna." He teased. "You are still pissed about last night. She got to you."

"What the fuck you talking about? She didn't get to me. I don't care about crazy ass." Bobby said. "She is the one that came here to see me. Chick wants me but who can blame her." Bobby said.

"Sure. That's why she came all the way out here. It had nothing to do with her cousin's car breaking down."

"It was part of her master plan. She used her cousin as a reason to see me. I know her." Bobby said.

"Uh huh." Jack smiled, "Whatever you say man but I aint charging that girl a hundred."

"See" Bobby pointed at him, "She is sucking you in already."

"She is not sucking me in." Jack said.

"She is and Anna is helping her. I bet they stayed up all night thinking of shit they can do to get to us." Bobby said, "You need to stay away from her Jackie. Girls like that are trouble, only good for one things." Bobby said. "Hit it and quit it. Words to live by."

"Whatever, man. You need to get a fuckin grip is what you need to do."

"Hey I got a grip. You need to get a grip Cracker Jack." Bobby said and picked up a wrench. "When she gets here you just give her the keys and beat the meat to her later. Stay away from her."

"Dude, really?" Jack rolled his eyes, "I think the wedding has you all fucked up."

"You are out of your fucking mind. I don't care what Anna does. If she wants to marry that loser then let her. No skin off my ass." He said and walked over to start working on the old mustang, mumbling every step of the way.

Jack just shook his head. Bobby still had it bad for Anna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Anna pulled up outside the garage and stopped the car. She saw only two cars out there and one was Bobby's, "Great. Its here again." She rolled her eyes.

"He really gets to you doesn't he?" Katie asked.

"What? No! He does nothing to me anymore thank you very much. He is just an old mistake. That's all. Nothing more than that."

"uh huh. Well you sure have been talking about him non stop since last night." Katie smiled at her cousin, "Bobby this and Bobby that and oh how hate Bobby and his cocky ways."

"I have not!" Anna said.

"Sure…..what's your finances name again?" Katie asked.

"Bobby…..Conner. His name is Conner." Anna said.

"You said Bobby." Katie smiled, "You still got the hots for him don't you?"

"No I don't!" Anna said, "Just go in there and get your car. You can come hang out with me at the bar later."

"Ok I'll see you later." Katie said and got out of the car.

Anna rolled down her window and yelled at Katie before she walked inside, "Don't let him charge you more that what he should."

Katie turned around, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an asshole." She yelled.

Bobby heard her voice and walked out and saw Anna sitting in her car and he rolled his eyes, "Oh shit. I thought it got colder out here."

"Shut the hell up Bobby. I was dropping Katie off the get her car."

"Don't lie, you know you can to see me so you could see what you are missing." He smirked at her.

"Please. I see you and I see I am not missing a damn thing. Still the same old greasy Bobby Mercer."

"And you are still a back stabbing wanna be rich bitch."

"Jealous much?"

"You wish!"

Katie just rolled her eyes at the two. When Bobby walked over to Anna's car she knew this was about to get loud. When she walked in she saw Jack standing over a truck with a smoke in his hand. She fixed her hair a little before walking over to him, "Hi." She said.

Jack turned around and dropped his cigarette on the ground, "Hey."

"So….is the car done?" she asked.

"Got it done not long ago. Shouldn't give you anymore problems." He said and took her over to where her car was sitting.

"Thank you so much for this." Katie said. "So how much do I owe you?" she asked.

Jack looked her over and a new idea came to mind, "I'll make you a deal, you go out with me tonight and you don't owe me anything." He smiled as he leaned against the car.

"You're asking me out?" she asked him.

"So what if I am?"

"I was just making sure we were on the same page that's all. I never said there was anything wrong with that." Katie smiled at him and pushed the hair off her shoulder.

"So what'd ya say? I can show you a good time." He said and gave her a sexy wink.

"I'm sure you could but I was told to stay away from you. Seems you have quite the reputation."

"Maybe I do but then again maybe I don't. Only one way to find out." He said. "Pick you up at six?" he asked.

Katie thought for a minute. She turned around and saw that Anna had already gotten out of her car and her and Bobby were face to face, screaming at each other about who did what to whom. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Jack, "Why wait?" she asked him

"Excise me."

"I said why wait. Why don't me and you get out of here right now. I'm sure you have a lot to show me and I'm not sure we can get it done in one night." She said and licked her lips.

"Let me grab my keys." He said.

He walked into the small office and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He walked out the door and tried to get Bobby's attention but nothing was working.

"I hate you!" Anna said, "You piece of two timing shit!"

"Me! You are the one who should be working the fucking corner as much as you get around!" Bobby yelled at her.

"Hey Bobby I'm gonna head out." Jack yelled but the two just continued to yell at each other. "Ok see ya." He said and walked back over to Katie, "You ready?" he asked.

"Born ready." She winked at him and followed him out of the garage and over to his car. Not once did Anna or Bobby see them. They took this a good sign because they knew Bobby and Anna would try and stop them. They both needed a night of adventure.

"You know what, I don't even know why I bother talking to you." Anna said and walked around her car to get in with Bobby still on her heals. "Don't even talk to me!"

"Why? Afraid you are going to hear a little truth." Bobby said and slammed her door shut so she couldn't leave.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about so shut the fuck up, Bobby!" she snapped.

"I do know what I'm talking about. You left me and are marring that dickbag for his money. AT least be honest about it."

Anna gasp, "You bastard! You don't know shit." She said.

"So how does it work, you screw him and he hands over his credit card. Nice!" Bobby smirked. Anna raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hands, "There's that tempter. You know that gets you into trouble."

"Let me go." Anna said but he wouldn't.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked her, "I would love for you to make me let you go."

Anna just looked into his eyes and couldn't hold back anymore. She lunged forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Bobby let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her tight and deepened the kiss.

After about a few minutes of intense kissing in the freezing snow, Anan pushed him away, "I can't do this. I have to go."

"You sure you don't want to go inside and let me warn you up." Bobby said and leaned in to kiss her again but she moved away.

"No. I have to get to work. This…" she motioned between them, "Never happened."

"I'm pretty sure you just kissed me. Conner gonna be pissed." Bobby smiled.

"If you tell a soul about this I will comeback here and gut your balls off. You got it?"

"I love when you threaten me." He joked.

"Ahh!" Anna growled and got into her car and sped away.

Bobby wiped his lips and walked back inside the garage, "I told you she wanted me, Jackie." Bobby said and looked around and saw that Katie's car was still there but no Jack. "Jack!" he yelled and got nothing, "Damn it!" he knew where Jack was and he didn't like it one bit.

***I hope you liked. Katie and Jack fun times next. Then a little Anna Bobby. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after nine and Jack and Katie were just driving around town, trying to find something to do without freezing. "So what do you want to do first?" Katie asked and Jack smiled over at her, "Ok something over than that." She laughed. "CAn have all the fun in one day."

Jacked liked that about her. Most girls would have slapped him and then there were a few that would have said ok lets go but not Katie. She wasn't easy but she wasn't a tight ass either. "I don't know what to do. What do you wanna do?" he asked her.

"I have only been here once so I really have no clue." Katie said. "It's too early for a drink so maybe start with something to eat. Anna sucks at cooking so I am starving right now."

A girl that isn't afraid to eat. That was nothing point for her in Jack's book, "I think I know a place where we can go." He said and turned off the interstate.

They pulled up to a small hole in the wall diner and went inside. "I hope this is ok with you." Jack said. He wasn't sure what kind of places she was use to.

"This is perfect. Places like this always have the best food I think. Plus they are always nicer." Katie said as she slipped off her scarf and jacket and took a seat in the booth across from him.

Jack's eyes just scanned over her slim body and he bit on his bottom lip. She was hotter than most girls in this town and he was damn glad she was here with him. "See something you like?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Fuck yes." He said. He wasn't going to hide he was checking her out. She was hot. Who wouldn't look?

"Good to know. Let's just say my view isn't so bad either." Katie smile and picked up a small paper menu, "Ok so what's good here?" she asked him.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for." Jack said.

"Well….I don't see Jack on the menu so I think I am going to go with the pancakes." She said and sat the menu back on the table and looked over at Jack and he seemed shocked that she would say something like that. "What?" she asked him.

"I didn't say anything. You're just a little….different than most girl." He said. "But I love it." He winked at her.

"Well later when we go to the bar you might like it even more." Katie told him.

"Oh I get it. You have to be drunk to have sex with me but hey...I can live with that." He said and leaned back in the booth.

Katie just opened her mouth wide, "I can't believe you just said that. You have high hope for later don't you?" she asked.

"Hey you started it." Jack said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Katie smiled innocently over at him. This was going to be a pretty good trip after all.

After ordering their food, Katie and Jack decided to sit the flirting aside and get to know each other a little better. "So….what do you do for fun Jack other than fix car?" Katie asked him as she took a bite.

"Actually that isnt really that fun to me. That's more Bobby's thing. I just help out. I needed a job so we opened up the garage."

"So then what do you like to do?" she asked again.

"I play a little guitar here and there when I have the time." He said. "That's about it."

"A man that's good with his fingers. I like that." Katie smiled.

"You are just…." Jack start and laughed, "I have never met someone who is as perverted as you." He said.

"Hey I figure if guys can make comments about girls all the time then why cant we. Makes things interesting I think." Katie said, "But back to what you said, I think its great you play a little. I always wanted to learn but I could never get my fingers in the right spots."

"Maybe you just had the wrong teacher." Jack said.

"Maybe I did. I don't know. It just seems like fun." Katie said.

"Well one night while you are here I am going to teach you." Jack said to her. Maybe he just saw it as a chance to get his arms around her but that was ok.

"I would really like that." She smiled over at him, "You pick the time and place."

"Ok, tomorrow night at my house." Jack said. "I get home at seven."

"Why not tonight." She asked him.

"Because tonight we are going out and I am getting your drunk." He laughed.

"Alright but I have to warn you. I can so out drink you." She said and took another bite. "These things are so damn good."

"Looks like you can out eat me too. At least in this area." He winked.

"Hey I went to college. I tested to waters." She said and Jack spit out his drink when she said that, "I'm kidding." Katie said and handed him a napkin. "Guys are so easy."

"You can say that shit. We get images and let just say the lower brain take a mind of his own. That was just wrong." He said.

"What can I say…..you make it so easy to be wrong." Katie said.

"Alright, if you want to play that way then game on. I was trying to be a nivce guy for you but now I can see we are going to have to play dirty." He said still cleaning himself up.

"That's the way I like it. Just think about it, Anna is my cousin and I think you know what she's like." Katie said.

"Yeah I know. Lets just say I wished her and Bobby would learn what a fucking bedroom is. I swear I thought I was going to have to cut out my eyes. I mean your cousin's got a nice ass but not when it's mixed with Bobby's." Jack shuttered, "I still have nightmares." Katie laughed a little. She loved that they just met and were so open with each other. Most girls would slap him for saying another girl had a hot ass but she didn't care. She liked that he was open about it.

"So I guess you and Bobby live together then."

"Yeah. We kept the house after…..after mom died." He said and looked away. It was still hard for him to talk about that.

"I heard about what happened. Anna told me and I am really sorry to hear that. I heard she was a great lady. Anna really loved her." Katie said.

"Thanks. Mom was really something. I miss her everyday." He said.

Katie saw his hand on the table and reached out and grabbed it, "If you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I may not know what it feels like but I am a really good listener." She smiled at him.

"Thanks but I think I'm fine but I will keep that in mind." Jack told her.

"I hope you do." Katie said and sat her fork back on the plate, "I don't know about you but I am full."

"You should be. You just ate six pancakes." Jack smiled, "Damn girl. I do good to eat five on a good day."

"Well I am just full of surprises. Why don't we get out of here?" she said.

"Sure. Let me just pay." Jack said.

"Let me give you some money." Katie said.

"Nah I got it." Jack said and walked over to the register. As he was paying, he turned around and kept his eye on Katie as she put her jacket back on. He knew she was a little higher in class than him but that didn't seem to bother her at all. She was really something else and he couldn't wait to find out more about her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Anna looked over at the clock and it was close to noon. She stood behind the bar and wiped everything down, thinking about Bobby just like she has done so many times before. She couldn't believe she kissed him like that. What the hell was she thinking kissing him? Maybe she did it so he would shut up. Every time she saw him he got under her skin and he knew it. It would be so much easier for her if she never had to see him again but living in the same town that was something that was hard to do.

"Dreaming about me?" she heard someone ask and looked over to see Bobby standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You wish." She said.

"I know you were. I can see it in your eyes." She said.

"What you see is me getting ready to kick your ass out of here. What the fuck do you want now?" she asked him.

"Cant a guy come into a bar and get a beer?" he asked.

"No now what do you want?" she asked.

"Fine. I am looking for Jackie. You seen him around? The fucker ditched me after you and your cousin what's her face showed up." Bobby said.

"Her name is Katie and I have not seen your brother. He's probably out getting high or some shit. I don't know and I don't care." Anna said.

"Well FYI he is with your cousin so if he is getting high then so is she." Bobby said.

"Fuck! You have got to be kidding me. I told her to stay away from him." Anna said.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Bobby asked.

"He is your brother for one. I think that is enough reason for her to stay the hell away from him. He is going to do nothing but get her in trouble." Anna said.

"I don't thinks so legs." Bobby said.

"Don't call me that." Anna warned him.

"Ok legs….listen, I don't want Katie with your rich bitch cousin." Bobby pointed at her, "She will do nothing but take him for a ride. Jack's been through enough this passed year."

"Don't talk about Katie like that. You don't even know her. She is the one that's going to end up heart broken or pregnant." Anna said.

"Oh why…is she a hooker or something?" Bobby joked, "Jack aint stupid enough to get mixed up in some shit like that."

"Oh, like you weren't?" Anna threw out.

"Hey, don't bring that shit up!" Bobby warned her, "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah whatever. Listen, if you find them tell Katie I said get home and if I see the little trouble maker I will tell him you are looking for him."

"Fine!" Bobby said and walked out the door.

Anna rolled her eyes. She was thinking about what she had said. If thing would have went a little different then her and Bobby would be parents right now but maybe everything happened for a reason. Maybe it was better that they hated each other.

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing that last chapter. You all are just so great and it really means a lot to me. Not a lot going on in this chapter but I am building them up for the night. Lots of fun at the bar yay. Jack and Katie will be there and so will Anna and Bobby. Question is…Who will hook up first? Please Please pretty please review! Thank you!**


End file.
